


So Many Paths to Follow

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luthien is a hobbit-girl still recovering from the loss of her father. Can she live together in the Shire with her mother and brother who she doesn't  even remember? Can her first love, Frodo,  make her confident and strong again?</p><p>This story will include graphical sex so if you are under the allowed age read this at your own risk. (Drama, romance, adventure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Life goes on as it has these past years.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Luthien walked along the meadows gathering flowers and listening to the wonderful sounds nature was making.  
Luthien was a young hobbit-girl who grew up on her father's farm. Everyone in the village thought she was very strange and not the daughter of Valandil Amrathos at all. She kept to herself the whole time, swimming in the swift river or singing.

Her father Valandil Amrathos was a very old hobbit by now, with only his daughter Luthien as the only relative. At least this was what he had told her for all these long years. Valandil knew that his time was coming and that he would soon be at piece, there was just one thing he needed to finish off before he passed away forever.

 

 

*****

 

 

Barahir ran across the field's searching. Luthien always went off in the wrong time. He knew where she could be, but he was getting tired of all the walking. He reached the middle of the field where she usually stayed and turned on the spot.

 

 

*****

 

Luthien sat down in the long warm grass and took out a small sandwich she had wrapped in a napkin and taken with her, after all walking for so many hours would make even a human hungry, not talking about hobbits. She ate a bit of the sandwich and wrapped the rest back into the napkin, then placing it back in the basket she had taken with her. She lay down on her back watching the clouds drift by and the bright sun just starting to set, when quite suddenly she was disturbed by a young hobbit-boy she knew so well. He was the only friend she had in these parts and was like a brother to her.

 

The boy ran up the field and looked around himself, "Luthien! Luthien where are you?"

 

Luthien sat up and called to him. He came running towards her, stopping only a few steps away, trying to catch his breath.

 

Luthien turned to face him, "What is it?"

 

"You had better go to your father. His time has come I fear. He got weaker over the night and I'm afraid won't last long."

 

Luthien's eyes grew wide and the hobbit-boy could clearly distinguish the fear growing in them. Her eyes were something he always marveled at. They were the clearest blue he had ever seen. When looking at her he could always see how she felt, for her eyes showed everything as clear as in a mirror. Barahir caught himself in time and focused on a dead bark laying a few paces away.

Lucien noticed his strange behavior, but decided to overlook it, as there were more pressing things, "Are you sure Barahir?"

 

Barahir tore his gaze from the bark and focused one her eyes once more, "Yes Luthien. The only thing he's said so far is that he wants to see you and that he needs to tell you something."

 

She sprang to her feet gathering her things at the same time. She ran off towards the village trying to ignore the growing pain in her ankle. Luthien was mad at herself. She knew Valandil was in a bad state, but she still left him when he needed her most. It was nearly pitch dark as he arrived at her house. She hurriedly placed the basket on the floor and half ran half walked to her father's room, praying that he was still alive. She opened the door and saw her father lying in his bed. She could hear that he was having difficulty breathing and that he was weak. His face was as white as the blanket that covered him. For a moment she thought that she had come to late, but the twitch of her fathers finger blew this thought from her.  
As soon as Valandil felt his daughter hand upon his own he gathered his remaining strength and opened his eyes once more.

 

"Father, you called for me?"

 

"Luthien-it is time for me to pass away, but before I go there is one more thing I need to tell you and that you need to finish off. It is about our family…*cough*"

 

Luthien searched his eyes for a clue but his eyes gave away nothing. They were as silent as graves. Luthien gave up and asked, "What do you mean father? What else is there to know about our family?"

 

Valandil griped her hand tighter trying to smile at her, but failing, so he began, "Remember when you were a small girl, Luthien, I told you that mother died during birth? Do you remember Luthien?"

 

Luthien watched her father's face, as images starting to form in her mind of that time. This was a moment she remembered very clearly, this was also her only memory of her mother, "Yes-of course."

 

"Well now is the time for you to know that-that your mother is alive, Luthien, and that she lives up in Hobbiton. I do not know if she has married or not but I would think not. Your mother, Beruthiel, was a very active hobbit-woman, she loved to have fun…hehehe *cough,cough*."

 

"Father do not strain yourself. Stop if you cannot go on… But there is only one thing more, why didn't you tell me this before before? When I needed mother most?"-Luthien started complaining, but stopped, understanding that her father was weak.

 

"Your mother and I were young when she had you, she didn't want children because she knew she couldn't take care of one at that time. I didn't tell you before because I thought you weren’t ready to hear of this and if I had, then you would miss her even more. I know this is hard for you, but what I ask of you now is that you go back to Hobbiton, where you were born, to live with your mother."

 

Luthien gasped at the last words of her father, "But this is my home. I've lived here for such a long time and now I must leave? If I leave I won't know anyone. I haven't had a mother next to me for a very long time father, you tried to replace her, but that is not the same. And now you ask me to go to her and live as if nothing had ever happened? Do you think I can do this?"

 

"Do it for me Luthien. And for Beruthiel."

 

"Father-"

 

"Please. Promise me you will live with mother. Even if you don't know her, she is your mother! Give her a chance, which she gave you. She could have discarded you, but she hasn't has she? She still sends over money to help us live through this."

 

"I-"

 

"Luthien Prom-*cough*-promise-You have no choice-*cough*-you cannot stay here where there's no one for you…promise *cough*"

 

"O.k. father. O.k."

 

Valandil herd her reply and strained himself to say a farewell but death took over him before he finished, "*cough* I-*cough*-ahh…"

 

Luthien felt life leave her father's body as his head lulled to one side and his hand dropped to the bed, "Father? No….why now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**********

 

NOTE

 

 

 

I do not own Frodo as a character, but Lucien and most off the other characters are my own. Hope you enjoy my story and please REVIEW.  



	2. Chapter 2: On the way to Hobbiton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthien is a hobbit-girl still recovering from the loss of her father. Can she live together in the Shire with her mother and brother who she doesn't even remember? Can her first love, Frodo, make her confident and strong again?

Luthien was sitting in a horse cart thinking about her future. What was going to happen? What if her mother still doesn't want her?

The driver of the cart interrupted Luthien's thoughts, "We're nearly there! Just over the hill and up the road to that house."  


"Very well. Do you know anything about that family?"  


"No I don't. I do not live here after all. I've been here twice before, but that's really the limit.  


The time went on and soon she found herself walking up to the front door of her new home. Luthien knocked on the door and waited holding her breath. There was a short reply from inside and the door opened revealing a young hobbit-woman.  


"Yes mam?"  


Luthien noticed straight away that this was a servant. Her mother must be quite wealthy, "I am Luthien. The-the daughter of Beruthiel Amrathos."  


"Oh yes. We have been expecting you ever since we received the letter from your father. Come on in, come on in dear child."  
  
Luthien stepped inside the house, straightaway noticing how good it smelled. She followed the maiden into the hallway staring at how clean it was and how many other corridors led away from the Hallway.  


"I'm afraid Beruthiel is not home yet, but I'll show you up to your bedroom."-exclaimed the maiden walking through one of the corridors and leading her into a smaller room, then going on till the bottom of the staircase.  


They went up the flight of stairs and down another passageway. It never seemed to end. There were corridors everywhere, she turned her attention back to the back of the maiden disappearing down one of the corridors. She sped up and held close behind the maiden. A Hobbit-boy about her age was standing in the frame of one of doors watching them walk past.  


Luthien caught up with the maiden and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that was Elladan, your brother. Elladan's friend Frodo is also staying at our house this weak."  


"Oh. _So she had a brother._  


"Here we are,-said the maiden stopping at a room and going inside,-this will be your room from now on. The room on your left is also yours to use. The bathroom is over there and the closets over there."-said the maiden pointing in different directions.  
"You are next to Frodo's room and your brother's room is just up there. Dinner will be ready shortly, so I suggest you unpack now."  


"Tank's."  


The maiden smiled warmly at Luthien before leaving closing the door behind her.  
Luthien walked to the big balcony at the far end of her room and swung the doors open. The view was beautiful. She could see all the houses far ahead, all fascinating and charming in there own way. Even further she could see the outline of mountains and the setting sun behind them. The colors of the setting sun's rays played around on her face making her eyes seem even bluer that before. Luthien regarded the big garden in front of her and leaned over the banister to see even better.

 

 

*****

 

 

Frodo walked along the garden path, knowing so well where it led. He had heard about the arrival of Elladan's sister, but he still couldn't accept that. His friend always complained about being the only kid in the family and now he would have all the company he would need. Frodo stepped around the corner of the house expectantly looking up at his room's balcony. He gasped as he noticed the girl standing on the balcony next to his.  


"Whoa. I guess she's here."-he said to himself.

He had never seen anyone more charming. It was like staring at an angel, so innocent she looked. She was wearing a blue dress perfectly outlining her breasts and hips. Frodo gaped at her his head getting lightheaded for a second. He came back to his senses and remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Elladan now. He raced pasts the balcony taking one last look as he went and ran through the back door. As he suspected Elladan was waiting at the top of the staircase with a big grin on his face. Frodo sprinted up the stairs and joined his friend.  


"I started thinking you'd never turn up mate. Where were you?"-asked Elladan suspiciously.  


"Oh ah, I was…reading."  


"Reading. You actually read free willingly?"-asked Elladan amused.  


"Yeah. So, what are we going to do?"  


"Well you can go and set up the table downstairs and I'll join you shortly."  


"O.k."-answered Frodo going back down the stairs.  


Elladan walked down the corridor until he reached Luthien's room. He grasped the handle ready to open the door, but then decided to knock just incase. After all she was a girl.

 

 

*****

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: many meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luthien is a hobbit-girl still recovering from the loss of her father. Can she live together in the Shire with her mother and brother who she doesn't even remember? Can her first love, Frodo, make her confident and strong again?

Luthien sat on her bed enjoying the wonderful bird songs coming from outside, but once again she was disturbed by a knock on the door. She stood up and mumbling to herself about never getting a moments piece. She walked up to the door swinging it open and revealing the hobbit standing there. Luthien nearly jumped when she realized it was Elladan.  


Elladan stood in front of her with his hands in his pants pockets, "Hey Luthien. Can I come in?"  


Luthien regained her voice and replied, "Yes, of course."-then turned away so he didn't see her blush.  


Elladan walked in her room deliberately brushing his shoulder against hers as he passed her, causing her to blush even more. He kept on walking till he reached her bed, "So, as it turns out I have a sister and…quite a beautiful sister."-he said looking over her with an impressed expression on his face. It was quite amusing to find out that I had a sister."  


"I didn't know I had a brother till the maiden told me, so I still can't believe my ears."-she said regaining control of her voice.  


"Oh I see. So we were never properly introduced. My name is Elladan."-he said stretching out his hand to shake hers.

 

"My name is Luthien."-she answered grinning and accepting the handshake.

At this moment both of them heard someone calling Elladan across the whole corridor. Elladan rolled his eyes, got up from her bed and walked up to the door. He swung it open with a kick of his foot, closely avoiding hitting Frodo's face, who was walking past.  
  
"Oi watch out!-Elladan screamed at his friend,-your acting very odd since lunchtime."  


Frodo wasn't paying attention though. He was concentrated on Luthien standing further back. He realized that Elladan was waiting for a reply and quickly thought up an answer, "Oh here you are Ellad. What are you doing here?"  


Elladan raised and eyebrow, "Are you alright mate? Or are you just…daydreaming about,-Elladan leaned closer to his friend so only he could hear him,-Luthien."  


Frodo tried his best to look as surprised as possible, but there was no hope. Elladan could see right through him, but to Frodo's relief he didn't teas him just yet, instead he grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He half dragged half pulled him up to Luthien and introduced him to her.  


Elladan turned to Luthien, "O.k. This is my best friend Frodo Baggins. Frodo this is my sister Luthien."-finished off Elladan returning his gaze at Luthien. To his amusement Luthien was also in some kind of trance. Elladan smirked at them both and walked up behind Frodo. He leaned in as close as possible and whispered, "Why are you so shy today Frodo? Need help?"-and before Frodo could reply Elladan pushed him forward straight at Luthien. He watched, laughing, as Frodo crashed into Luthien and both of them fell on the bed. He regained his breath and ran for his life knowing what would happen next.  


Frodo got of Luthien apologizing as best as he could and then turned to race after Elladan. Luthien was left to take care of herself. She stayed lying on the bed trying to save this wonderful moment as long as possible. She grinned to herself as she thought of Frodo.  
 _"He is so sweet! And his eyes…there're as green as emeralds. It felt so good to feel his touch, so comfortable, it make me want to stay in his arms forever where it is warm and safe."-she thought to herself starting to blush again._

 

 

*****

Frodo ran across the corridors trying to find Ellad. He was mad at him, but he was also thankful. Due to this joke of his Frodo and Luthien had become closer.  


_"She is so beautiful. I've never seen such beautiful eyes either…there as blue as the cloudless sky in summer. I want to hold her, to protect her, to be wit her while I can."-he thought to himself._

He ran around the corner and ran straight into Ellad who was caught in the corner. Frodo shouted in triumph as he pushed Ellad to the floor punching him in the stomach. But once again he got carried away in his own dreams and didn't notice that he punched Ellad in the right cheek. Ellad screamed and punched Frodo back in the left cheek. Then they both fell over laughing.

 

 

******

 

 

Luthien heard the bell announcing dinner and went down stairs. She found both of the guys sitting next to each other. Despise their blue cheeks they seemed to have maid up. She sat down next to Frodo trying to hide her grin.

Frodo however noticed every little detail about her and couldn't resist teasing her, "Oh yeah, go on laugh. I don't mind you know, but you have to admit that your brother here has got a darker cheek."  
  
Luthien looked over at Elladan and burst out laughing at seeing how grumpy he looked, "Sure enough."  


At this moment a knock sounded on the door and they all heard the hurried footsteps of the maiden hurrying to open the door. In a few minutes a old-hobbit woman came in. Although Luthien didn't know her mother she recognized her mother straight away. So did her mother, for she gasped and ran forward with her hands spread wide apart. Luthien stood up and ran forward to hug her mother.

 

"Mother..."

 

"Lucien my child...sit down, sit down. We have lots to talk about..."  



End file.
